Delta 288
*The Cults **The lands along the coast of the Dalimond Bay have undergone some dramatic changes including more growth of trees and more thanks to the continued efforts by the Dryad. **As a result of this new growth, new monsters and enemies have moved into the regions along the Dalimond Bay. Wolves, spirits, and even more humanoid enemies can be found in these regions. **Tishlar, Desert Shores Outpost and the Tower of Healing have become more populated as a result of the growth and change. Numerous quests can be obtained from these locations and its residents. **For those who completed the Vandus Confederation quest line in T2, speak with Micklin Vandus to begin “Vandus Confederation: Unease in Tishlar”. Note that this quest is not required to begin the T3 quest series in Tishlar, but it does provide a bridge between the T2 and T3 storylines. *‘Unsung Hero: Need A Hero’ now refers to the Major Blight Anchor rather than a Greater Blight Anchor. *Ice Elementals near Winter Vale will now agro *Various quests have received more fixes in their text. *Spirit Isle School Quests **“Cellardus' Quest: Cleric Part II” and “Cellardus’ Quest: Cleric Part III” both refer to Smash instead of Instant Heal **Minor wording changes to “Cleric's Quest 1: Display your Clerical Skills!” **Cellardus’ Part 4 quests now require you to be level 1 in your respective school (Mage, Cleric, Scout or Warrior). **“Cellardus' Quest: Mage Part III” now refers to Engulf instead of Burn Armor. *New Trismus School Quests **“Warrior's Quest 1: Prove your fighting skills!” now refers to Charge instead of Negate Attack. **“Warrior’s Quest 6: Coordination against Beetles” is now known as “Warrior’s Quest 6: Critical Help” and refers to Critical Strike instead of Coordinated Strike. **“Cleric's Quest 6: Coordination Against Beetles” is now known as “Cleric's Quest 6: Protecting Others” and refers to Protectorate instead of Coordinated Strike. **“Scout’s Quest 6: Coordination Against Beetles” is now known as “Scout's Quest 6: Seeking Beetles” and refers to Heart-Seeker instead of Coordinated Shot. *Various races have received fixes in their emote text *Minnows in Crystal of Tear Lakes (2 smaller ponds) no longer swim on land. *Cedar Treant Seed Cone, used in the Withered Bane quest, now stacks. *The Dragon spells Ignore Mysticism, Countercheck Primal, and Arcane Refusal now conflict instead of outright overwriting one another. *Updated quest “Joggler Snimms: Bonding the Blades” to have list of items needed in step 15. *Beginner Key and Journeyman Key formulas are now purchased from Tinkerer trainers (instead of Finagle Biggletorque). Beginner costs 3s and Journeyman is 14s. Expert formula continues to be a quest reward from Finagle Biggletorque: Frozen Towers quest. *Resources: Basic Key Pattern is now 100c (from 375), Advanced Key Pattern is now 200c (from 375) and Complex Key Pattern is 300c (from 375). Key Mold resources can now be purchased from Tinkerer Trainers (no longer sold by Finagle Biggletorque of Delgarath). *Set T2 Pale, T3 Glowing, T5 Shining and T6 Radiant wisp AI to be like T1 Dim and T4 Bright wisp AI *“Breath of Acid: Thunder Underground” now asks for a Brachine Beetle Membrane rather than a Brachina Beetle Gland Membrane. *Quest - “Kalas: Haunt in the Attic” is now correctly handed out by Mayor Clause instead of Kalas. *Quest - “Kalas: A Tale for the Present” - Broken link in chat dialogue fixed. *Flax no longer spawns north of Lakes of Crystal Tears on Lesser Aradoth (206/231). Flax spawns were previously linked to spawns near Kion Clothworking Center. Spawn quantities in this area has been adjusted slightly. *Furniture Additions/Upgrades (Thanks Tilithia) **Elemental Towers (Cleric, Nature, Sorcery, Spirit, Wizard). **Player structures - Vaults **Player structures - Barn **Player structures - Consigners **Player structures - Pawn Brokers **Player structures - Small Houses **Player structures - Medium Houses **Player structures - Large Houses **Player structures - Stores **Player structures - Taverns *Skilts now properly share armor values with greaves instead of chest pieces. *Exsanguinate now has a 150 second recycle (down from 300). *Project X is now a level 130 Lesser Epic boss *Sumaac, the Named Forest Oastic will no longer spawn on Saritova Isle (near Guild Clearport/Yewn). It will continue spawning in Yew Forest. *Emerald and Peridot Golem spawn quantity on Saritova Island has minor increase. *Flame and Fire Beetles spawns on Char has been overhauled. Each spawn region will only contain one type of monster and no longer have multiple species mixed. They will progress from Small Flame Beetle, Flame Beetle, Small Fire Beetle to Fire Beetle as you travel from DeSokul to southwestern section of the fiery areas. *Small Ice Beetle and Ice Beetle spawns in Mahagra Tundra has been overhauled. Small Ice and regular Ice Beetles no longer share spawns. There are dedicated spawns for Small Ice Beetles and regular Ice Beetles (near Frozen Lodge). Spawns on Trandalar continue to be mixed small and regular Ice Beetles. Shiktin will only spawn where normal Ice Beetle spawns. *Obsidian Boulder Golems spawn quantities has a minor increase. *Obsidian Golems are no longer cross linked to more than one region. *Adamantium Golem spawn quantity and timers slightly adjusted. *Radiant Sources applied to Large Human Tavern are now 2 optimal/3 non-optimal (instead of 1 optimal/2 non-optimal). *Attunement: Winter Vale now gives proper feedback. *Fixed a broken chat link in quest “Traditions of Gnomekindle” *Fixed the description of tech “Statistic: Speed IV” *Date Trees, Cedar Trees and Deer can now be found near the guild community of Immons *Guild: Immons has acquired a teleport gate and has had a few plots resized. *Resized plots in Mia’s Edge and Dikaina *Desert’s Edge now has an outgoing portal *Desert’s Edge, Dryart, Tishlar, and Sanctuary Bay are now all linked to a Tazoon Region portal group that starts/ends with Bristugo *The Tower of Healing now has a destination pad and shrine *Epic Travel Scrolls Box 1 (Sold by Vargas) no longer contains Tower of Healing travel scroll, but instead is replaced with Tower of Summoning scroll. *Epic Travel Scrolls Box 2 (Sold by Vargas) no longer contains Council of Chambers travel scroll, but instead is replaced with Tower of Bonds scroll. *Tool Tech Kit: Atta-nuk's Stylus will no longer conflict with other Papermaking or Scribing techniques. *Round Shield formulas (not Fine) are no longer available from the Formulatron *Golden Grouper Cargo Disk now has 8,000 bulk capacity *Formulas sold by NPC’s, for regular coin, and marked as attuned are no longer attuned. *Undead Warriors on New Trismus are now known as Raiders and Pillagers. *Undead on the road to the Minor Anchor on New Trismus now have more consistent spawn quantities and rates. *Undead near the camp also have more consistent spawn quantities and rates. *Weaker Saris Ghosts no longer spawn near the Minor Anchor. *Cleric **Increased the damage bonus on Smash 1 from +3 to +5 **Smash now has a 50% chance of causing “Smashed”, a debuff that lasts for 15s and causes -25 crush resistance. **Instant Heal 1 now heals better while the Cleric is in Green Stance. **Green Stance is now received by Clerics at level 3 instead of level 5. **Increased the damage bonus on Power Strike 1 from +5 to +8. **Power Strike 1 now does 10% more damage in Red Stance (as opposed to simply +5). **Dispirit Foe and Dispirit Foes no longer reference simply melee attacks as they alter ranged and spell attacks as well. **Dispirited debuff no longer has a level 10 minimum requirement. *Mage **Enhanced Flame Bolt 1 is now known as Fireball. **Fireball will cause the target to be “Burned” when it hits. While a target is “Burned”, Tier 1 Flame spells (Bolt, Strike, Bomb, Spear, Wave) will cause 10% additional damage. **Safety 1 is now known as Magic Shell. **Magic Shell 1 now enhances ethereal armor as well as physical armor. **Engulf 1 is now received at level 5 instead of level 3. **Blue Stance is now received at level 3 instead of level 5. **Melee Ward is now known as Androgos’ Armor. **Androgos’ Armor now increases physical wards by +17 instead of +11. **Burnout 1 is now known as Affinity to Flame. **Burn Armor 1 is now known as Incinerate and gives a debuff called Incinerated. **Incinerated 1 now reduces flame resistance by -25 instead of -22. **Incinerate 1 is now received at level 3 instead of level 5. **Incinerate 1 now does 4-7 flame damage when it hits. *Scout **Increased the damage bonus on Power Shot 1 from +7 to +10. **Power Shot 1 now does 10% more damage while in red stance (instead of +5) **Block is now received at level 8 instead of level 3 **Dodge is now received at level 3 instead of level 8 **Long Shot 1 now gives a damage bonus of +7 **Blue Stance is now received at level 3 instead of level 5 *Warrior **Increased the damage bonus on Power Strike 1 from +5 to +8. **Power Strike 1 now does 10% more damage in Red Stance (as opposed to simply +5). **Red Stance is now received at level 3 instead of level 5 **Rend Armor 1 now does +5 additional damage **Defensive Style now recycles every 30 seconds (down from 90 seconds) *Dragon **Claw Strike 1 does 10% more damage in red stance (instead of +5), +8 instead of +5 additional damage **Bite 1 does 10% additional damage in Red Stance **Galewind 1 does 10% more damage in Green Stance **Refreshing Breeze 1 recycles every 60s (down from 90s), heals 10% more while in Blue Stance